honey bee
by musashi miyamoto lopez
Summary: Just a little ting that came over me when I was listening to the radio, hope you like it, its my 1st story please read and review


Honey Bee

Simon was practising at his room, strumming his guitar. Jeanette passed by the hall and heard music. She tried to figure out were it was coming from and found her self in front of Simon's room, the door was slightly open and she tried her best to enter the room with out making any noise. Once in she found her self staring at Simon who was on the edge of his bed singing with his guitar and a notebook in front of him. She tried to get a little closer to try and get a beater look but was in shock with what she found. A picture of her and Simon in a hug cut in a heart shape form, 'could it bee?...no...it cant bee' she thought. She cleaned her glasses and looked again to check if she saw what she thought she saw but by that time Simon closed the notebook and was standing up, Jeanette tried to make a run for the door but found her self hitting the closed door head on.

Simon had just finished his song and was about to go out side to try and take his mind of the girl that seem to have stolen his heart long time ago. Just as he was picking up his notebook in witch he rote his songs, feelings and thoughts he heard a loud bang behind him, when he turned around found Jeanette rubbing her forehead. 'oh my god' he thought 'how long was she hear? Did she heard me?', he walked up to her and putted his hand, "Jeanette are you OK? What...what are you doing hear?" she looked in to his eyes and found her self unable to respond. "Jeanette?" he tried again, but to no no response

"I...I just came to get my algebra book, sorry I didn't knocked Si" she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment, "oh, its OK, were did you left it?" she looked at the book what was lying right next to simon's notebook, "over there" she pointed at it. "OK, let me get it for you", he piked it up and handed it over to Jeanette. "thank you Simon...um what was that you were playing when I came in?" "its just a song I been working for my self, why?" "just asking, can u sing it for me?", Jeanette asked timidly, Simon face was blushing. "i mean if you want to..." "sure". He sat down with his guitar, Jeanette right beside him, he started playing.

Girl, I been thinking' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>These feelings' up won't give me no rest  
>This might come out a little crazy<br>A little sideways, yeah maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best<p>

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shady tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

Yeah, that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on the money<br>And I got you smiling' honey right back at me  
>Now hold on cause I ain't done<br>There's more where that came from  
>Well you know having' fun, but seriously<p>

If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms  
>I could said I love you<br>Could wrote you a line or two  
>Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart<p>

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shady tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

You'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>And I'll be your honey bee<p>

I'll be your honey bee

He put his guitar aside and looked at Jeanette ho didn't took her eyes of him the hole time, "well...what do you think?" "I like it, when did you?" "long time a go, I rote it thinking of a very special person", she looked down to her feet, trying to hide her blush. "and who...who would that be?" he close the distance between them, putting one hand on her cheek he looked in to here eyes. "you". Silence filed the room, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but wasn't able. Simon expected the worst, he didn't got any response from her and thought he just ruined everything, he decided that it was best to leave but just as he was standing up, to arms came around his neck and pulled him down crashing his lips on hers. "i love you to Si, I love you so much!". After a minute of kissing they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
